Food Game
by AiLoveAkuma
Summary: Hanging out with Von, you cannot help but think he is acting strange. When he suggests playing a food game, you decide to go along with the idea. Just where is he going with this? Von x Reader oneshot. Please read and review!


(A/N) Hello all~! Today I present to you a (Character) x Reader fanfic! Your name is to be substituted anytime you see this: (name)

I absolutely loved Von when I first joined the resistance, so I just had to write this. I was going to upload a Crow x Reader one, but...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story~ (A/N)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Von or you in anyway.**

* * *

><p>You sat in a crème colored room with large horizontal windows upon the wall. This area was thought of as a gathering place for all the local students of Edelstein. Kids and teenagers loved to hang out in the room which was furnished with many comfy chairs, a few tables, several book shelves, computers, and even a T.V.! Currently, the room was always open so that students could enter even on weekdays, yet oddly enough there were only two people occupying the large room. Those people were one of your childhood friends and you.<p>

With a sigh, you looked up from your notebook which you were writing in, and looked at your friend.

"Is there something wrong, Von," you asked the boy who sat on the other side of the table. "You have been staring at me for about five minutes." The blonde just smirked at you, a small chuckle escaping his lips. You raised a questioning eyebrow. Von certainly was acting strange.

"It's nothing, (name). I just like looking at your face." He replied with a grin.

"… Well. _That's_ not weird." You told him sarcastically.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Your face is interesting to look at." Another sigh escaped you lips as you rolled your eyes.

"Is this really the time for you to be saying that?"

"No, I don't mean you look odd, I mean you look cute." He smiled. You just looked at him, feeling you cheeks starting to warm. Von's strange behavior was oddly making your heart flutter.

"Um… Thanks…" You mumbled quietly before turning your attention back to your notebook.

"No problem," Von replied.

You worked in silence again for the next few minutes. Every once in a while you would momentarily look out the window before scribbling a few more words on the lined paper. You felt Von's gaze on you quite often which made you uncomfortable. No one has stared at you for that long without getting bored or something. Coughing, you looked at him.

"Would you quit that?" You questioned Von.

"Quit what?"

"Quit staring at me. I feel a bit uncomfortable." You muttered. The boy just smiled at you. You couldn't tell if that was a smile of happiness, politeness, or mischievousness. Knowing Von, it's most likely the latest one; you tried to ignore it.

"How about we play a game?"

"What? Why bring something like that up so suddenly?"

"Because I'm _bored_." Von groaned.

"… Alright; I guess we can play a game. But seriously, something's with you today."

"Yay!" Putting your pencil down you looked expectantly at the boy.

"So… what are we going to play?" You asked.

"Alright, I'm going to give you something to eat. I need you to tell me what you think it is and whether you like it or not." He explained. As he spoke, he took out his lunch box. "Now close your eyes, (name) . Let's play." Smiling at Von, you decided to do as you were told. Soon, you felt him wrap a cloth around your eyes.

"So… are we going to start now?"

"Yup. No cheating!" You kept your eyes shut as you heard Von open his lunch box and move the contents around. Then, he poked your mouth with something, taking it as a sign to bite whatever it was, you proceeded to do so.

"Can you guess what it is?" Von asked you. You chewed the juicy and crunchy piece of food in your mouth. With a grin, you swallowed.

"That was a piece of an apple, wasn't it?" You told him.

"Correct! Now… Do you like apples?"

"Yup!"

"Then here." Von fed you the rest of the apple before picking up the next mystery food. The next item was quite dry but really soft, and it tasted quite odd, yet familiar, to you.

"This is bread, right? It tastes like the multigrain kind."

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"Not really."

"Me neither." Von put the bread back in his lunch box, then gave you the next fare.

"Mm." You tasted sweet milky chocolate in a signature shape. "Kisses! It's Hershey Kisses!" You exclaimed. Von laughed at your excitement.

"Yup; and I'm guessing you like Kisses?" He smiled, although you couldn't see it.

"Absolutely! It's one of my favorites."

"Well then, here's more." Suddenly, you felt something smooth and moist being pressed softly against you lips. Your heart sped up on instinct and you felt your face flushed red. The cloth was removed from your eyes, and you saw you were kissing Von! Surprisingly, you tasted chocolate still. Von had put the chocolate Kiss in his mouth and fed it to you that way.

Soon, Von pulled away with a mischievous smile.

"So, how was that?" He grinned. You touched your lips slowly.

"YOU IDIOT!" you yelled. Von looked startled.

"What?"

"What was that for? You don't kiss someone you aren't in love with!" You exclaimed. With a slightly sad look, Von stared at you.

"But I do love you." He pouted. Your eyes widened and you averted your gaze to the ground.

"O-oh." You muttered to yourself. You felt a bit embarrassed.

"What about you?" Von asked.

"Me? I-I…" You didn't know whether to look at the blonde or at the ground. "I…."

Quietly, you gave him your answer.

* * *

><p>(AN) Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you see any errors~

Comments and criticisim appreciated!(A/N)


End file.
